A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Local Area Networks (LANs). More particularly, the invention relates to a LAN architecture specifically designed to be operated within a home environment, but may also be used in a small business setting. Home LANs may be used to connect computers, peripherals, TVs, and audio equipment, as well as less intelligent devices (appliances, thermostats, etc.), and provide connectivity to devices and networks outside the home (e.g., Internet and corporate LANs).
B. Description of the Related Art
Networks are collections of independent computers that communicate with one another over a shared physical connection, or network medium. Networks are often categorized as Local Area Networks (LAN) and Wide Area Networks (WAN).